


Близость моря

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке "10-57. Занзас/Сквало. Занзас подозревает, что на самом деле Сквало мертв, и Маммон лишь создает иллюзию его присутствия. Во время секса искать отличия от "настоящего" Сквало".





	Близость моря

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на реборн-миникинк по заявке "10-57. Занзас/Сквало. Занзас подозревает, что на самом деле Сквало мертв, и Маммон лишь создает иллюзию его присутствия. Во время секса искать отличия от "настоящего" Сквало".

Вначале все кажется привычным.

Сквало орет, получая недопитым стаканом виски по голове, трет затылок – влажные от алкоголя пальцы липнут к волосам, их потом так охренительно приятно вылизывать. И пальцы, и волосы.

Пальцы можно посасывать, глубоко вбирая в рот, прикусывая костяшки, с нажимом скользя языком, так что под тонкой, холодной обычно кожей начинает бешено биться пульс. Этот гулкий ритм стекает вниз от запястья к самым кончикам, обжигая жаром губы и язык. Если сглотнуть, не выпуская пальцев изо рта, этот жар скатится раскаленным шаром в горло – вместе с дрожью и чужим стоном. Занзас ощущает его всем телом: губами, кожей, пальцами, которые расстегивают пуговицы на чужой рубашке слишком быстро.

Сквало жмурится и выворачивает шею, он никогда не любил трахаться лицом к лицу – черт с ним, перевернуть его, подмяв под себя, не занимает много времени. Зато можно уткнуться в пропахшие виски волосы, прихватывать губами покрытую испариной и каплями алкоголя кожу на шее – в следующий раз надо швырнуть полный стакан, чтобы виски стек за шиворот и можно было вылизывать всю спину. Острые лопатки, гибкую линию хребта, розоватый шрам над поясницей – если прикусить его, Сквало заходится тихим хриплым стоном, стучит кулаком в матрас, оборачивается через плечо и смотрит на него безумным горящим взглядом как пьяный.

Занзас входит в него, замирает и прижимается губами к худому плечу. Скользит ладонью на грудь и ловит пальцами нервный, будто ускользающий ритм. Сквало дерется как танцует, и трахается так же: вскидывает руки, прогибается, переворачивается, словно двигается в такт ритму, который пляшет в его груди.

Занзас никогда не любил сдерживать себя: лучше кончить сейчас, а потом трахнуть Сквало еще раз, и еще, что толку растягивать удовольствие, когда можно получать его снова и снова. Сквало изливается ему в руку на секунду раньше, чем кончает он сам – кажется, от одного ощущения того, как раскаленная сперма прожигает кожу.

В этот момент Занзас крепко прижимает Сквало к себе – тот натянут как струна и мелко дрожит, закусив губу, никогда не орет в постели, упрямец, молчит, молчит всегда – и не чувствует под своей ладонью ничего.

Занзас вздрагивает и сползает с мокрой худой спины Сквало на кровать. Делает вдох, другой – воздух никак не желает возвращаться в легкие, горло обожжено, губы расплавились, на них запекшаяся корка. Занзас облизывает их – нет, морок. Показалось. Сжимает пальцы на бледном плече, дергает, укладывая Сквало на себя.

Тишина такая густая, что застилает все перед глазами. Занзас видит только белесое марево спутанных волос – открой глаза, сука, открой, открой же свои чертовы глаза! Сквало не шевелится и не дышит, Занзас прижимает руку к его груди – и тишина втекает прямо в центр его ладони, ввинчивается деревянным колышком.

Через долгую, бесконечную минуту Занзас чувствует, как бьется сердце Сквало.

Колышек можно выдернуть.

Но остаются занозы.

 

Занзас начинает подмечать мелочи, которые раньше казались ему незначительными. Привычными.

Теперь ничто не привычно.

Сквало по-прежнему орет на него так, что закладывает уши, стоит отдать какой-нибудь приказ. Но, прооравшись, не продолжает, как прежде, цедить до вечера ругательства сквозь зубы, замолкая только в его постели под утро.

Теперь тишина обрушивается резко, словно Сквало включают и выключают, не расходуя понапрасну. Поорал – выключили.

Занзас сверлит взглядом резко захлопнувшего рот Сквало и чувствует что-то мерзкое и тяжелое в груди. 

\- Выдохся? – говорит он. – Раньше тебя было не заткнуть.

\- Иди к черту, - тихо отвечает Сквало, и Занзас не может различить в его голосе никакой интонации.

\- Раз не выдохся, неси мне жрать. И быстро.

Сквало бегает по лестнице, таская с кухни подносы с бифштексами, нежно-розовыми внутри, истекающими соком, пахнущими так, что за них можно отдать половину чертовой Варии.

Занзас хватает мясо руками, откусывает огромный кусок и жует, разглядывая хрипло дышащего, запыхавшегося, злого как сам дьявол Сквало. Тот переводит дух – а потом сорванное дыхание обрывается так резко, что у Занзаса застревает кусок в горле. 

Он доедает в тишине, и мясо кажется ему на вкус картоном. Щедро облитым ароматизатором картоном.

Да. Запахи.

Занзас держит себя в руках, зверея от ярости и ощущения собственной беспомощности. Не швыряет в Сквало стаканами, вытаскивает поздно вечером прямо из ванной комнаты, не позволив включить душ, и валит на кровать, зажав рот ладонью. Сквало вертится под ним, пучит глаза совсем по-рыбьи, норовит укусить за руку, но, конечно же, у него ничего не выходит. 

Занзас стискивает пальцы у него на шее, заставляет повернуть голову и утыкается носом за ухо, жадно втягивая…

Ничто.

Нет там никакого запаха. Так могла бы пахнуть пластмасса.

Или картон.

Занзас чувствует себя, словно ему как следует двинули по голове.

Сквало толкает его в грудь со всей силы и садится на кровати.

\- Ты охерел? Занзас, сука, ты охерел, я спрашиваю тебя? Что, пожалел, что меня с того света вытащили, и решил придушить сам, чтобы наверняка?

\- Заткнись, - говорит Занзас, глядя в его перекошенное от злости лицо. – Замолчи.

\- Да пошел ты!

Сквало вскакивает с кровати, и в его глазах столько обиды, что Занзас кажется себе тупым ребенком. Что за бред. Запахи… Кто вообще знает, как работают эти иллюзии, может, это побочный эффект…

\- Иди сюда, - он хватает Сквало за руку и тянет на себя.

\- Да пошел ты!

\- Иди сюда, мусор. Ну, иди ко мне.

Губы у Сквало кривятся, он толкает Занзаса в плечо и садится сверху. Упирается ладонью в грудь, прижимая к постели. Расстегивает на нем брюки, пристально глядя в лицо и облизывая узкие губы.

\- Да неужели. Всегда же говорил, что видеть не желаешь мою самодовольную морду, пока я тебя трахаю.

\- Ты тронутый. Ты просто тронутый, всегда был и…

\- И останусь. Что-то не устраивает?

Сквало матерится отчаянно и хрипло, пока сам насаживается на его член. Выгибается, запрокидывая голову, и стонет – надрывно и громко, так охренительно сладко, как никогда прежде.

Никогда прежде.

Занзас сжимает ладони на его бедрах с такой силой, что кожа вот-вот прорвется и пальцы погрузятся в плоть. Занзас жаждет этого. Знать, что там, под кожей – мясо, жилы и кости, что там бьется, пульсируя и танцуя в нервном ритме живое, живое, живое… 

\- Покричи для меня, мусор, - хрипит Занзас, судорожно стискивая пальцы. И Сквало кричит, пока дрочит себе, пока кончает Занзасу на живот, сжимаясь вокруг его члена и скребя пальцами по своей груди.

Словно чувствуя, что там недостает чего-то важного.

Не сердца, нет.

Важнее.

Занзас кончает, глядя в его лицо с нахмуренными бровями, зажмуренными глазами со слипшимися ресницами, каплями пота на висках, прилипшими ко лбу волосами. Не моргая, чтобы не упустить ни одной мелочи.

Чтобы не сравнить – запомнить, запомнить навсегда.

Он держит Сквало, прижимая к себе так крепко, что вот-вот затрещат ребра.

Смотрит в потолок, сжав губы.

Потом размыкает их – кто бы предупредил, что на это потребуется столько чертовых сил – и хрипит:

\- Маммон. Хреново работаешь. Давай сюда, надо поговорить.

Он не поворачивает голову, но это и не нужно, чтобы заметить ее появление.

Маммон тихо бормочет из угла комнаты:

\- Босс.

\- Замолчи, - отрезает Занзас.

Они молчат. Маммон коротко и нервно вздыхает, начинает частить:

\- Босс, я не хотела, честное слово. Никто не хотел вас обманывать, я клянусь, я просто хотела сделать как лучше. Чтобы вы… это бесплатно, босс, совершенно бесплатно! Босс, только не злитесь на меня! Вы же меня не убьете, вы не станете…

\- Он пахнет рыбой. Ну, по крайней мере, я всегда говорил мусору, что он пахнет как тухлая рыбина – а он орал, что я тупой урод. Но сразу же несся мыться – или я его тащил. Его так просто было развести на быстрый перепих в душе. А когда кончал, запах был такой… горький. Соленый. Не как рыба он пах, черт с ним. Как море. Я даже пытался жрать водоросли, но эта дрянь только пахнет так же, на вкус дерьмо. 

Занзас облизывает пересохшие губы, неотрывно глядя в потолок.

\- Он никогда не затыкается, если начинает вопить. А в постели молчит, сука, что с ним ни делай – только трясется и стонет, один раз губу прокусил себе, чтобы не заорать. Другой раз – мне. Он зовет меня по имени, только когда дрочит и думает, что его никто не видит. Тупой мусор. Еще у него шрам под коленкой. Старый. В пять лет свалился с забора. Говорю же, тупой. И убери ты это, какого черта до сих пор…

Занзас прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть рассеивающееся над ним белое марево. На груди застывают капли, словно туман был соткан из них. 

\- Босс. Простите, пожалуйста, босс. Я больше никогда…

\- Чтобы завтра с утра он был у меня под дверью. С учетом поправок. Надеюсь, ты все запомнила, или завтра на обед у меня будет маленький, но охренительно вкусный свежий бифштекс.

\- Я все поняла, босс, - тихо отвечает Маммон.

Когда она исчезает – он ощущает это по сквозняку, быстро прошедшему по запертой комнате – Занзас проводит по влажной коже рукой.

Подносит пальцы к губам.

Они соленые.

И пахнут морем.


End file.
